


The Professor and the Padawan

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Rebellion, Rey Kenobi, Shameless Smut, there is no first order, this is the fic I will be in trouble for, this was supposed to be something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: College AU with a twist - Ben Solo was forced to leave the Jedi Order at fifteen, after the rest of the galaxy found out about his grandfather. He wasn't completely dismayed, however - and now works as a professor of history at the university at Cornet City on Coruscant.Rey Kenobi has been having issues with the Jedi Order lately. Namely being the oldest padawan there and being treated alternately like an adult and a child. When she's told to go 'think things over' there's just one place she wants to go to - to Ben's.Written for HC Bingo - Prompt: Tyranny/Rebellion





	The Professor and the Padawan

Rey Kenobi rested her head on her fist, silently fuming as she watched the hyperspace trails outside of the portscreen, willing the craft to move faster than it was. Being told to leave the Jedi Temple to 'go sort out your feelings' and 'decide where your commitment is' by Master Skywalker felt like a slap in the face. The temple on Yavin 4 had been her home since she was a toddler, having lost her parents in a speeder crash, and she couldn't even remember their faces, or their home. All she had memories of were the towering trees and ziggurats of the temple, and the slowly expanding New Jedi Order. 

She could have dealt with the whole situation easier if she'd been allowed to fly herself off of Yavin Four, but no, the crafts in the hangar bay were for the _Order_. So she'd had to leave on departing supply shuttle and, after a short flight to the next system over, she'd found a transport to take her to Coruscant. She was certain that the Jedi Masters would have had other ideas of what she should do to sort out her feelings; like spend time scavenging in the wastes of Jakku - she had spent a month doing that at sixteen and wasn't going to do it again, thank you – or head off into the jungle on some sort of vision quest nonsense. 

“It's not nonsense, it's a great honor to go on such a journey.” She said under her breath in a decidedly irreverent tone. “You're not living up to your potential, Padawan Kenobi.” She glowered and sat back, knowing that at twenty, should have outgrown such pouting. She was also far too old to still have a padawan braid. “You're not ready for the trials, you're too not strong enough, you haven't learned enough, maybe next year.” She shut her eyes, trying to block out the negative feelings. No one had even asked where she was going, hell, they probably didn't even know she was off-planet until they felt her Force-signature fade. “When the kriff _do_ I know enough?”

Ben was most likely going to be a mixture of surprised and compassionate when she turned up in a few standard hours. He'd at least understand why she was there, and not just bundle her back to Yavin Four first thing tomorrow morning. He'd left the Order before he could be elevated from padawan to knight himself. Now he taught history at the university in Cornet City, and she could tell he loved every minute of it. It wasn't that he lacked the potential to be a Jedi, it'd been the scandal that had rocked the galaxy when she was five and he was fifteen; the revelation that his grandfather was Darth Vader. He'd borne far more of the brunt of the hate than his uncle had; and by the time he finished school, people were far more satisfied with him stuck in a classroom teaching than they ever would be having him protecting them. 

His mother, Leia, hadn't exactly been treated with any modicum of respect either. A political opponent had revealed the family connection in a way that should have gotten _them_ blackballed from the Senate as well. Ms Organa been more or less witch-hunted out of politics and now taught law at the University of Theed on Naboo. “We don't mind you teaching it, we just don't want you practicing it.” She muttered and pulled her satchel towards her and dug the container of rations out. That was the phrase that the woman always used when she talked with her brother; conversations that Rey technically shouldn't have overheard, but had. 

She flipped open the container of rations and took out a piece of jerky, and glanced into her bag again, her eyes catching on her holopad. Sending a message to Ben to let him know she was coming was probably a good idea – she wasn't certain of his schedule and with her limited funds, she should know if she should meet him at the University or at his apartment tower. No, it was more likely he'd come and pick her up at the ship-dock. He'd probably tease her the whole way back, stating that he only did so she wouldn't get lost or worse. The last time she had seen Ben had been during the Festival of Stars three years ago, although he'd looked about as thrilled to be back on Yavin Four as he might be to have Threepio pull a tooth. 

Setting the container on the seat next to her, Rey pulled the holopad out and turned it on. Of the options of places she had to go, Ben's home wasn't exactly at the top of the list of places where they would look. Most people at the Temple would think she'd run off to Canto Bight or some other such nonsense, proving that they didn't know a damn thing about her. She'd briefly thought of going to see Professor Organa on Naboo, but it'd be a lot easier to think if she wasn't surrounded by people who wanted to know why she couldn't act more ladylike – and who would also give her the 'duty to the galaxy and your family name' lecture that made her want to tear her hair out.

Her grandfather died helping save the galaxy almost fifteen years before she was born. Obi-Wan Kenobi was as abstract of an idea to her as the bottom of the ocean would be to a bird.

Her holopad finished loading and she was almost hurt at her lack of messages. There wasn't even a note from any of the masters at the temple telling her to show up for make-up work. Master Skywalker must have told them that she was going away for a little while to think things over, to recommit herself, or some other stupid expression that would make her want to scream herself hoarse. Sometimes, you just couldn't do that. 

Rey checked the time where Ben lived on Coruscant and then fired off a message, hoping he checked them during lunch.

_Ben – I'm on my way to Coruscant. I should be there in three standard hours. Your uncle told me to go think things over. Don't think he meant for me to leave Y4, but I can't think straight there anymore. Would it be all right if I stayed at your place? Just for a few days? - Rey_

She put the pad aside as she took up her jerky again, her mind half on what she would do if Ben said no. He'd most likely be willing to help her get to Naboo, which, while she didn't want to go, would be better than going back home. He'd at least let her stay a couple of days before packing her off to the next place. She knew he wouldn't send her back – not until she was ready. Her messenger pinged softly and she glanced down at the pad, and smiled.

_Rey – send me docking bay info as soon as you have it and I'll meet you there. - Ben_

Settling back into her seat, her thoughts shifted from what she was leaving behind to what was in front of her. Three years ago she and Ben had kissed each other. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek sort of kiss either. A serious kiss that had involved open mouths, tongues and him pressing her up against the wall so they were on the same level.

All they had done was kiss. 

Ben had set her back down, his expression torn, between guilt and fear. She had known, even then, that he'd wanted more. _She'd_ wanted more.

No one had seen them, no one ever mentioned it, and if it hadn't been for the small scrape on her shoulder-blade the next morning, she might have thought it a dream. But it hadn't been. She and Ben hadn't spoken or seen each other since the morning after when he said good-bye and gave her a hug that he might have given his mother. But what he had also spoken a single sentence against her ear, and she buried it deep in her mind, tucked behind countless walls and corners. 

“It's only impossible if we let it be so.” Rey whispered softly against her fingers, and closed her eyes. She steeled her mental defenses back up and turned her attention to her food. 

*

Ben closed down his holopad after sending the message to Rey, inwardly cursing. There was no way he was going to let Rey wander around Coruscant alone. True, she was twenty and far from naive, but he was certain that she could wander into any number of bad situations between wherever her transport landed and his home. Not to mention his mother would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't go and pick her up. Sliding a hand through his hair, he took a sip of caf, and then stood, walking away from his desk to pace in his office, the idea finally settling over him.

Rey was coming here. 

He had done his best to bury both his thoughts where she was regarded for the past three years; things he shouldn't have even entertained, but had crept into his mind more often than he would dare to admit. The ten year age gap wasn't what made him feel wretched from time to time. It was the fact that this was _Rey_ he was thinking about – a little girl whom he'd known since she was three years old. The child he'd given a few piggy-back rides to, who used to look up at him like he'd hung the stars all by himself. 

Then his life went to shit when the rest of the galaxy found out about his grandfather. 

He'd not exactly been expelled from the Jedi Order, more like resigned; and, first thing upon returning home to the shitstorm that was the end of his mother's political career was chop off his padawan braid, place both it and his lightsaber into his memory box, and prepared to enter a different sort of school. Returning home had been the right choice, and while she never spoke a word about it, Ben knew his mother was glad that he had come back. Solidarity was needed and while there had been days when he'd just wanted to run from everything, he'd stayed and endured. While it had been a nightmare for the first few years, Ben looked on it as blessing in disguise. He'd never really _wanted_ to be a Jedi. But the droning talk of legacy and upholding tradition made him want to tear his hair out.

Teaching galactic history and writing about it was just as important. Warriors may fight the battles and achieve great glory, but without the scholar, deeds can be little more than hearsay or legend without documentation. 

“Calm down.” He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. When he last saw Rey, three years ago, he'd had to bury his emotions deep, wary of anyone picking up his thoughts. It wasn't that his mastery of the Force was weak, far from it, but when you were around people who had more schooling, knew more about the Force and how to manipulate it, it was difficult. The smug looks on the faces of some of his former classmates had made him want to vomit as well. Arrogance was unbecoming of a Jedi and humility was something they could all do to learn.

He stood, picked up his cup of caf and walked towards the window. It barely qualified as one, a narrow slip of a thing that offered him a rather dull view of a traffic causeway and a corner of the old Jedi temple turned Imperial Palace turned museum. If he'd had a larger view, it might have distracted him; but as it was, the window afforded just enough natural light to be useful most of the day. 

Three years ago was when he'd kissed Rey and he'd never put it completely out of his mind. How could he? Somehow, with the long gaps of time between seeing her she'd somehow turned from little girl into young woman and almost as soon as she'd turned sixteen, teasing affection transformed into sheer lust. He buried the feelings for two years until she was eighteen – and even then, it'd been hard to reign in what he felt. He'd pulled away from her because the choice had to be hers and hers alone. She still had the Order. He was on the outside and respected her wishes.

Now she was coming here. Rey could have just have easily gone to see his mother on Naboo without a second thought. Then again, his mother had some social-friends that would drive the most stoic Jedi batty. Ben shook his head, clearing it. He would act as he had the day he left her on Yavin Four three years ago; leaving up to her and waiting to see what she wanted. 

Maybe she just needed a week of eating overly fattening food, sleeping late and not being told to 'go meditate' when things threatened to overcome her. Ben took another sip of caf and then headed back to his desk. He had a lecture he wanted to peruse one more time before he went to his last class.

*

Coruscant was just as mad as Rey remembered it. The public transport she and Ben had ridden from port to his apartment had taken the better part of an hour, but at least the ship she had taken to the planet in the first place landed in the right hemisphere. They hadn't talked much during the ride, and when they stepped into Ben's apartment, all she wanted to do was take a shower. She'd told him as much and he'd directed her straight to the fresher when they arrived. Just washing away the accumulated grime of sixteen hours of space travel had done wonders for her whole outlook on the situation, and she tugged down her shirt before opening the door to the hallway. The smell of something hot was wafting towards her and her stomach rumbled at the idea of food. “How big is this place anyway?” She ran a hand through her damp hair as she went up the hallway. “Ben? Where's the kitchen?”

“Back here, to your left as you come in the front door. You must be tired if you didn't notice it when you came in here.” He called, watching as she came into view, setting a pan down on the stove.“Then again, who can think clearly after that long on a space transport?” A window that lined almost the entire length of the wall flooded the apartment with late afternoon light and she gravitated towards it, and he had a feeling she wanted to see the view. After years of trees, she probably needed something new to look at. “I'm actually surprised you took one, I thought you had an X-wing of your own.”

She scoffed as she came to the windows and looked back towards him, folding her arms in annoyance. “The X-wings at the academy are only for Jedi and their students.” she rolled her eyes, remembering how hard it had been to keep down her outrage at being told she couldn't use one on the basis that she was essentially in limbo in her Jedi status. “I clearly am not up to snuff, or something. Just for once, I'd like to get a straight answer from your uncle. Or is there some unwritten law that Jedi Masters have to be vague at all times and yet demand straight up honesty from their students?” 

Ben sighed, recalling his own departure from the Temple and how he'd nearly had to crawl out of the place, like he was a Sith Lord back from the grave and not a teenager who'd just had his whole outlook on the galaxy destroyed because someone wasn't ashamed of stooping to new lows to defeat his mother in an election. “You're asking the wrong person, Rey. I left the Order at fifteen, and, painful as it was, I know I'm all the better for it.” He cleared his throat as he came around the counter and walked towards her. “Not that I don't miss it sometimes. I miss the green of Yavin. You can't tell what season it really is on this planet on any given day. We're so high in the atmosphere it may as well just be an endless, sunny winter.”

“Yavin just has an eternal, humid summer.” She set her hand against the transparisteel, taking in the bustling part of the city they were in; when she glanced down, there was a bank of clouds a few stories below them and she let out a sigh as he stepped up behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. For the first time since leaving the academy, she was almost calm. “I don't suppose there's any odds of us seeing snow any time soon, is there?”

“If it's snow you want, I'd suggest visiting Theed. It's almost winter on that part of Naboo.” His hand flexed slightly and she felt his fingers brush the patch of skin between the top of her pants and the bottom of her shirt. For a moment, she thought he would pull away, but instead, his hand slipped over to her hip, and she inhaled sharply at the touch. “Sorry.” He mumbled and stepped back towards the kitchen.

She turned and watched him for a moment before following, sliding into one of the tall stools, watching him put dinner together. “Don't be.” She folded her arms and rested them on the counter. “What are we having?” Changing the subject seemed like the wise thing to do. 

“Grocery delivery is tomorrow, so tonight, we are engaging in the delightful practice known as clean out the left-overs night.” He looked up from the pot he was stirring and set a lid on it. He didn't want to think about how her skin had felt under his fingers. How he'd wanted to pull her into his arms and just start kissing her, like he had three years ago. “I know, I know, I should get a droid to help me with domestic tasks.” He looked back down and dumped the contents of the green container in the pan, then turned the stove on.

“I wasn't going to say anything.” She leaned forward, trying to determine what was in the shallow pan, which seemed to be mostly something in a dark green sauce, the spicy scent unfamiliar. “Besides, I saw the BB unit charging in the hallway. What's his name?”

“ _Her_ name is Nines.” Ben scoffed, almost affronted that Rey would automatically assume a droid was a he. “And really, the work she does frees me up to do things like this.” He indicated the collection of cooking implements in front of him. “She keeps track of everything that's going on better than I can. She's also my secretary, since my students seem to think that a small, spherical purple and white droid is easier to address than myself.” He smirked, thinking of how often he'd found her cursing in binary. “Although she's far more inclined to tell my students that they would have had plenty of time to finish their assignments if they didn't go out drinking for hours on end.” 

Rey grinned, remembering a few of the other BB units she'd met. They'd originally been designed and programed for therapy and rehabilitation for the injured, and even now, most of them she'd come across were like smaller versions of a nanny droid at times.“Sounds like she's your mum.” 

“Please, my mother has Threepio, and he's a nightmare all on his own.” He smirked, remembering the number of times he'd gotten in trouble for using the Force to flip the activation switch on the droid's neck. “Nines also helps me grade assignments, but not always. She has the habit of making marks with several places after the decimal, which students will then use to argue that I should round up to the next whole number.” He got out two plates and set them next to the stove, then turned the heat up on the large pan of leftover stew.

She tucked her braid behind her ear, trying to imagine other padawans at the temple trying that tactic out with lessons there. Odds are, it'd never work. “Something tells me that doesn't usually work in the student's favor.” 

“Depends on how good of an argument they create.” He smiled and pulled two serving spoons from a drawer, remembering the last student who'd tried it and had tried to wear him down only to have all of his impassioned argument ruined when he'd let slip he'd not had time to study due to his social calendar. Or rather, Ben had pulled the thought from his mind when he decided to see if his student was being sincere. “I only have two classes tomorrow, but I have my office hours. Term papers are due at midnight.”

“What, you're not going to give your students the weekend?” She gave him a skeptical look; it seemed a reasonable request in her mind. How long were these papers supposed to be anyway?

“They've known when the paper was due since I handed out the syllabus on the first day of class. They could have turned it in any time between then and tomorrow.” Ben went over to the fridge started to remove several items, among them a container of milk, and a bottle of hot sauce.“Hell, I told them they could turn it in early, have me grade and return it, then fix their mistakes and resubmit it.” 

“You want some help?” She watched him set the containers down and start to open them. “Maker, what is that?” She nodded towards a brown and yellow lump that looked as if he'd dropped it off the side of the building to flatten it.

“Bread-pudding.” He grinned at her, deciding not to mention that he'd actually been trying to make a completely different dessert. “It tastes far better than it looks.” 

She gave him a skeptical look. Sure it tasted good. “It looks like you used portion bread to make it.” 

“No, it's just regular bread that took a bath in Corellian brandy.” He chuckled and emptied the contents into a pan, along with a pad of butter. “I may have accidentally let it stay in that bath a little too long.” 

Rey shook her head, deciding that she'd at least try what he was serving before she commented on his cooking. Then again, she'd not had any meat or bread that wasn't re-hydrated in months.“What, are we having dessert first?”

“If you like.” He grinned as he stirred the stew in the first pan, “No law saying we can't.” 

*

Dusk had given way to a deepening twilight, and Ben looked up from his seat at the table, watching the sky darken outside the long window. Rey was lying on the couch in front of him, and he could just make out the top of her head, fairly certain she was already asleep. Behind him, he heard a slight metallic ping, and then the familiar sound of Nines rolling down the hallway towards him, humming as she went along. “Good evening, Nines.” He turned to look down at the purple droid, who let out a low whistle. “Yes, we have company. It's Rey. I've told you about her.” 

The droid let out another whistle and headed towards the couch.

“If she's asleep, don't wake her up!” He called, shaking his head at the BB unit, who made two circuits of the couch before heading off to the kitchen. “The dishes are done and you don't have hands.” 

Nines beeped and came back over towards him, stopping just short of his chair and let out a torrent of binary.

“Now, there's no reason to say that.” His droid had just admonished him for bringing a guest home when the apartment was filthy. “I didn't know she was coming myself until this afternoon and I forgot to message you.”

Again with the stream of binary, and Ben swore he could hear Threepio in her tone. 

“No, I didn't accidentally forget to tell you.” He pushed back his chair so he could lean down and address the droid face to face. “If I say I'm sorry, and it will never happen again, will that make you happy?”

Nines let out a series of beeps that caused him to straighten.

“Don't tell me you can't grasp emotions, because I know you can!” He reached out and set a hand on the droid's side. “And I'd like to know how this place could possibly be dirty? Because I left my caf cup in the sink this morning? You told me you were going to vacuum while I was at work!” 

Nines backed away and let out a low whistle, sounding contrite.

“No, I'm not mad.” He picked up a data stick from the table and held it out. “All right, I need you to compile grades and send messages to all the students in my Clone Wars class.” He took a breath. “Individual, not a mass one. They each need to know what the minimum score on their paper and final exam has to be to get the best possible grade.”

The droid opened a small slot on her side and he stuck the data stick inside, letting out a low beep. 

“No, they don't need it by midnight.” He answered and turned back to his work on the table. “I know there's sixty-five students in that class.”

“Damn.” Rey mumbled from the couch and he looked up just as she looked over at him. She'd heard his most of his conversation with the droid, hiding her mirth as it dragged on. Ben had to be the only guy she knew, other than Poe Dameron, who carried on conversations with their droid like they were another person. “Is that your largest class?”

“No, my Modern History has nearly two hundred.” He rubbed his eyes. “I'm not keeping you up, am I?” He took a drink from his glass and scanned the paper he was reading and, judging from the excessive use of adjectives, the student in question was clearly trying to pad out their word count. Or they were trying to disguise they actually had no idea what they were talking about. It was certainly the first time he'd ever seen 'incandescent' to describe blaster fire. “I wonder if that's a vocabulary word and they've double entered this paper for two different classes.” He frowned and he heard the couch creak as Rey stood.

“Does that happen?” she came over to the table and sat down, resting her head on her hand. She'd been watching traffic for at least an hour, willing herself to sleep and had failed entirely. 

“Surprisingly enough, yes.” He made a few marks on the screen, saved the work and then pushed the tablet away. “Do it once and the professors in question will mark it at the student not knowing any better. Do it twice, then you have to decide which paper for which class you'd rather rewrite.” he chuckled. “Although the clever ones have been known to write out the long paper, then condense it down to an abridged version for the other class. And that, Miss Kenobi, is perfectly acceptable.” He paused. “Unless they have a droid do it for them.” 

Rey scanned his things on the table, and he could see her mouth working, searching for something to say; to fill the void. Instead, she sat back, rubbing her neck, wincing. “I don't want to be a Jedi.” She shifted so she could hug her legs, resting her chin on her knees, watching him. This was nice; even if the discussion wasn't exactly a happy one. “Is that wrong?”

Ben gave her a smile. “No. It's not wrong. I also don't think the galaxy expects it of you, in case that's got you worried.” He sat back, shaking his head. “It wasn't too hard for me to back out of the Order fifteen years ago. My heart was never in it. If your heart's not into what you do, it will only make you miserable in the end. It's one of the reasons my dad is never home. He's not one for staying in place. Drives my mother crazy, but he'd drive her even crazier if he was home all the time.” 

She looked at her hands instead of him. “I know things would be different if my parents hadn't died.” She sighed. “I don't know what else I can do at this point. I just hate it. One day I'm old enough and experienced enough to teach younglings, the next, I may as well still be one of them.” She smirked. “Maybe I should have 'borrowed' a star-fighter.” 

“Bad idea. Knowing my uncle, he'd call the authorities and let you sit in jail for few days.” He saw her jaw drop and he smirked. “And you know I'm right. Grand Master Skywalker would turn it into a learning experience and then tell you to meditate any trauma away, like you're cleaning your tunic.”

Rey went back to looking at her hands, not wanting to completely admit out loud that she knew the truth of his statement. “You'd think he'd understand all tasks are different, you can't just make it the same in your mind.” She ducked her head, “Which is probably why he can't realize that I'm _not_ my grandfather, no matter how much he thinks I am.” 

Ben reached across the table and squeezed her knee. “He, of all people, should know better than to try and lump all family members to fit in the one example they have of that family.” He let his fingers trail down her leg for a moment before pulling himself back. “You'd have thought fifteen years ago we'd have all gone into hiding on my Great Uncle Owen's moisture farm on Tatooine.” 

“Master Skywalker still goes there from time to time. It's his sabbatical place. Sometimes he takes students with him.” She closed her eyes, swallowing hard. “I never got to go. It was a privilege that I couldn't seem to attain. No matter how well I was doing in all my duties and studies.” 

He could sense her trying to shove the emotion of hurt and rejection out of her mind, and his heart twisted at the thought. He could remember the day after he came home following his voluntary leaving the Order. His father had given him a pair of protective gloves and invited him to 'go crazy' on a punching bag. His mother had already destroyed one; and he made it two. He swallowed and squeezed her knee again. “Rey? Rey, sweetheart, look at me.” 

She glanced up at him, her bottom lip trembling. “What?”

“It's all right to be angry. It's not a crime.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side. “To feel is to know you're alive. You may as well be a rock in a stream, indifferent and detached, not caring as the water wears you down to nothing.” He pulled his hand back, and rose to his feet, then took both of her hands in his and tugged her to her feet. “What do you want, Rey?” 

She tugged her hands free and backed away, a dozen answers and thoughts racing through her mind. Then again, no one had ever really asked her what she wanted to do with her life, she just did what she was told. “What kind of question is that? What do I want?, there's plenty I want, but I'm not supposed to want tangible things. The Jedi Code...”

“Oh, to the Maker with the Jedi Code.” He ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't exactly a situation he had ever thought he'd be in. “You don't have to be a Jedi, or anything else, just because it's what the galaxy _expects_ of you.” He scoffed. “Honestly, after what our families have done for the galaxy, the galaxy should kriff off and leave us in peace.” 

Rey gaped at him for a moment, completely shocked at his word and then covered her mouth to suppress her laugh. “You make it sound so easy, Ben.” She'd forgotten how insufferable he could be at times.

“It is easy.” That wasn't entirely true. He could never quite escape a past that was by no means his fault, but some people seemed to think it was. Given the luxury of looking back, it was easy for those who had no idea of the complexity involved to cast out _should haves_ , and _could haves_ , like they were mere trifles. “Just take things one step at a time. One does not learn all their lightsaber forms in a day.” 

She rubbed her nose, and then walked back over to the couch, flopping down on it with a deep sigh. The idea of sleep almost completely forgotten now. “Another version of the patience lecture.” She tilted her head over the back of the couch, looking at him. “I've heard it at least once a week, every week since I don't know when.” 

He shook his head and came over to join her, letting out a small groan as he sat. “It's easy for someone who has already mastered the task in front of you to say you're not trying hard enough. Those that forget the length and depths of their labors will not be prepared for the struggles yet to come.” 

She didn't repress her snort. “For someone who isn't a Jedi, you certainly can sound like one.” She scooted closer to him, so their legs were touching; the contact almost electric as she set her head on his shoulder, fighting the urge to slip it up into his hair.

Ben wrapped an arm around her front, his fingertips catching her padawan braid and he twirled it slowly. “One might argue that I read too much.” He kissed the crown of her head; smiling against her hair. 

Rey lifted her chin, catching his lips with hers, tentatively tugging on the bottom one with both of hers. She could hear her heart thundering in her ears, and she tilted her head to the side, uncertain of how to continue – only to have him solve the problem for her, by pulling her into his lap and taking control of the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth in search of hers. She set her hands on his shoulders, her head falling back as his lips moved down her neck, sucking on her pulse-point. “Ben...” She gasped out, and felt his hands on her hips. 

He looked up at her, watching her eyes as he slid his hands up, moving underneath her shirt, cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples. “Do you want to stop?” He stilled his movements, doing his best to ignore the throbbing of his cock in his pants. 

She bit her bottom lip, and in response, moved her arms down and in one swift movement, tugged off her shirt, baring herself to him. He inhaled sharply, his face almost in disbelief. “It's only impossible if we let it be so.” She swallowed, and felt one of his hands slide onto her back. 

“Rey.” He smiled at her before leaning forward and licking her nipple, loving the hiss she gave him. “How do you want this?” He licked her again, the peak stiffening under his touch. “What do you want from me?” 

She slipped a hand into his hair, the other on his shoulder as he laved at her skin, wanting more than this; wanting to feel his mouth close around her nipple, feel his hands on her, feel his bare skin against hers. “Everything.” She let out a low whine as he licked a wider swath of her breast, then gave the same treatment to her other one. “Are you teasing me?”

He chuckled as he licked her left nipple, followed by her right. “A little.” he pressed a kiss against the hollow of her throat, his hands slipping down to the waistband of her pants, hooking his thumbs underneath. “Or maybe I'm just taking my time.” He wrapped his lips around her right nipple and gave it a swift lick, grinning against her skin before he started to suck it leisurely, gazing up at her and speaking to her with the Force. _“Given how long I've wanted to get my mouth on these sweet tits of yours, can you blame me for wanting to enjoy myself?”_

Rey groaned and tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin as well. “Too many clothes.” She whined as he broke the embrace and let her nipple go with a wet pop long enough to remove the garment, tossing it to the floor, then returning his lips to her skin. She shivered as he took more of her into his mouth, his hand palming her other breast. “Tell me what you want, Ben.” She slid her hands into his hair, tugging it gently. “Show me what you want.”

Ben growled and stood up, causing her to shriek slightly and wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her through the apartment, not even bothering with the lights as he went into his room and laid her down on the bed, bracing himself on his arms above her. “You've already asked for everything, Rey. I'm certainly willing to comply.” He smiled and reached over, undoing the drawstring of her pants, smiling when he saw she wasn't wearing small-clothes underneath. “Oh, you wanted this, didn't you?” He bent just enough to pull the bottoms off and he looked down at her, completely naked. “Force, you're beautiful.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Cold?”

She managed a smile, “a little.” She swallowed, watching as he undid the fastening of his pants and pushed them down, her eyes flicking from his cock to his face, and couldn't repress the tiny flicker of fear that went through her. She backed up on the bed as he knelt down on it, and kissed her again, picking her up just long enough to throw the bedclothes down towards the foot and laying her on the pillows. 

“Let's see if we can get you warm.” He nudged her nipple with his nose, then closed his mouth around it, lying on his side next to her. He slid one hand down her stomach and between her legs, and she parted her thighs, spreading herself for his questing fingers. _“Fuck, you're soaking.”_ He nudged against her mind, slipping one finger inside of her quim, and she hissed, causing him to pull his mouth from her. “Too fast?”

Rey shook her head. “More.” She groaned as his finger slid back into place, his thumb against her clit. “Please.” 

“So polite.” He whispered against her ear. “How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?” He slid down the bed, and he saw her sit up on her elbows, her face drawn in confusion. “Your tits aren't the only thing of yours I've wanted to get my mouth on, Padawan Kenobi.” He moved so he was between her legs, his head just above her mound.

“You...you're not going to...” She was aghast at the idea; this was something she'd only heard whispered about in conversations, she didn't think that people actually did _that._ Not outside of illicit videos on the holonet.

“Don't be afraid.” He ran his tongue slowly up her slit. “I feel it too.” He smiled up at her before nudging her thighs over his shoulders and sliding his tongue inside of her. 

She slapped her hands over her mouth to cover her scream as Ben devoured her. There was no other word she could think of to describe what he was doing to her; his nose was pressed against her clit as he laved at her quim. She could feel his Force signature wrapping around hers, feeding off of the feelings racing through her. _“Don't stop! Oh, fuck, Ben, please don't stop!”_ Any reservations she might have had about him putting his mouth on her were completely vanquished as a torrent of pleasure washed over her, and she was certain she was flushed from her feet to scalp.

 _“Delicious.”_ Ben's voice graced through her mind, and he pulled away from her, panting. He set her legs back on the bed as he moved up to pull her hands from her face, kissing her softly. “Rey.” He breathed against her as he nudged her thighs open with his hips, the head of his cock brushing her entrance. 

She took a breath and opened her eyes, looking up into Ben's face as she spread her legs wider for him, biting her bottom lip as she felt his cock slip inside of her, willing herself to relax. “I don't.. I never...” 

He kissed the small spot next to her ear, “I know.” He answered, retreating slightly before pushing his cock back inside of her quim. “Just breathe, sweetheart.” He inhaled and rose up onto his hands, keeping himself balanced as he felt her walls giving way to accommodate his sizable girth. “You feel amazing.” He rocked his hips slowly against hers. “you're a more incredible fuck than I imagined, Padawan Kenobi.” 

Rey let out a slight giggle that ended in a hiss as he pulled his cock from her and then pushed it back in, going deeper. The dirty way he said her name just seemed to add fuel to the fire raging through her. “Professor Solo” She tilted her head back, groaning, the pain still there as he worked her quim open in slow, lengthening thrusts. “Teach me.” She wrapped her arms under his and pushed upward so she fell into his lap as he sat, and she cried out as his cock was buried to the hilt. “Teach me how to fuck, Professor Solo.” She rasped against his ear, feeling the tears start down her cheeks.

Ben breathed hard against her neck, setting his hands on her rear, keeping them both still, waiting for her quim to relax from being completely filled. “You're doing so well.” He whispered, nuzzling her neck. “And I love that you took some initiative, Miss Kenobi.” He smiled and slid his hands onto her hips. “Breathe.” He lifted her up slightly, then let her sink back down. “Let's try it this way.” He laid back down, leaving her on top, his hands cupping her breasts. “Like this.” He raised his hips, thrusting up into her. “Yes?”

She set her hands flat against the bed, rocking her hips slowly back and forth, shivering as she worked her quim over his cock. “I think I've got it...” She shivered as his fingers started tugging on her nipples, and she whimpered as he thrust up into her. “I can do it, Professor Solo.” 

Ben chuckled. “I know you can.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so they were lying skin to skin. “But I'm a very hands-on teacher, Padawan Kenobi.” He pumped up into her again, and she whimpered against his shoulder. “And I've wanted you in my bed for quite some time.” 

“Please.” She gasped out, feeling like she was fumbling for something that was just out of her reach. “Please...”

 _“Yes.”_ He knew what she meant; he was in need too; he swiftly rolled them so he was once more on top and began to thrust himself in and out of her, hard and deep. He felt her trembling underneath him as they fucked, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms flung back over her head.

The whole of the galaxy seemed to have shifted to a single focal point for her; there was nothing else but her, Ben, and the bed. She couldn't draw in enough breath to scream like she wanted to, and she managed to lift one hand to slide into his hair, holding on as their hips crashed against each other. She could heard a steady thumping noise that had to be the headboard hitting the wall, and then her vision went white as her body found its release. Ben thrust into her a handful of times more before he came, breathing hard against her as his cock throbbed deep within her, rolling them back over so he wouldn't crush her. 

Ben let out a low chuckle as reality slowly came back to him, and he gently stroked her back, enjoying the afterglow. There was a faint thump and hum as the air conditioner kicked on and let out a sigh, listening to Rey breathe above him. “You okay?”

She nodded, tightening her grip on his shoulders. “A little sore, but I think that will pass.” She rolled off of him, chuckling. “How about you?”

“Fantastic.” He rolled over on his side, propping his head up with his hand. The faint lights coming through the blinds cast the room in an artificial glow, the sun almost completely set. “You want to try and get some rest now?”

Rey let out a giggle and looked over at him. “I don't know if I can sleep now. I'm a little to keyed up.” She was certain she should feel exhausted, between the travel and what the two of them just did. “Besides it's still kind of sunny out.” 

Ben laughed in reply and set a hand on her cheek. “A valid argument.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. “You'll have to adjust to the time here on Coruscant, but that shouldn't take you too long.” 

“True.” She gave him a sheepish look, worrying her bottom lip. Strangely enough, this didn't feel as awkward as she was certain it should; the two of them lying in Ben's bed, naked. She rolled over onto her front, and kissed him. “How am I doing, Professor Solo?”

He smirked and set a hand on her rear, giving it a slight squeeze. “Quite well, Padawan Kenobi.” He felt his cock twitch against his thigh. “But the night is still young, plenty of time for more lessons, if you're so inclined to continue your carnal studies this evening.” 

She pushed herself up with her hands, smiling at him. “You're the one who said I was an eager student.” She saw his face slowly shift into a wicked grin. “It'd be horribly lax of me to neglect my studies, especially for someone who has just begun.”

Ben sat up and set a hand on her shoulder, “Quite true.” He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his.

*

Rey stared passively at herself in the mirror above the sink, wondering if she was only imagining the difference in her face. Surely it was too soon for it to be seen from those who didn't know her. She wasn't even certain when it had happened over the course of last night. Only that it had. It would be one thing if she and Ben had slept together and leave no evidence but bruises and marks that would fade and memories that never would. The one thing that she knew could, but hadn't entirely expected, was there to offer proof. Neither had Ben – hence the reason they didn't think about it. He knew, as well as she did – she could never go back to the temple, at least, not as a student.

Nestled safe within her womb were the twins that she and Ben had brought into being last night, their Force signatures undetectable to anyone but them for now. Two small, bright lights whose presence could not be denied, but were still indistinct, to tiny to be certain of anything. 

She slid open the drawer in the vanity and found what she was looking for; a pair of scissors. Taking them in her hand, and her padawan braid in the other, she sliced through her hair with a loud snip that sounded far louder than it should. The long strand fell into the sink, curling into a small stack at the bottom of the basin as she put the tool back. 

Ben stepped into the door-frame, already dressed for the day, watching her, feeling somewhat at a loss for words. “Rey, breakfast is ready.” He swallowed, knowing the same thing she did. He'd felt it the moment he woke up this morning and sensed the change in her Force signature. “Are you angry?”

“No. I asked you for everything last night.” She reached down and picked up her braid before she turned and smiled at him, reaching out for his hand and taking it when he offered it. “And you gave it to me.” she laughed slightly. “If it hadn't happened on our first night together, then it most certainly would have before this time next week.” She took his hand in both of hers fastened her braid around his wrist, looking up at him. 

He brushed her hair from her face, smiling at her gesture; knowing what it meant. “I won't insult you by asking you marry me. Well, not this morning, at least. I should at least give you a proper marriage proposal.” He smoothed down her hair, letting out a deep breath. “Although I may insist that you stay here, with me.”

She smiled, hugging him and closing her eyes, listening to his heart thump against her ear. “You don't have to insist, because I already want to remain here.” She let out a contented sound, feeling Ben's hand settle on the small of her back. “Besides, if I went to Naboo, everyone in the galaxy, from one side of the Outer Rim to the other would hear your mother screaming at you.” 

Ben laughed. “She might yell at me yet.” He pulled away just enough to kiss her forehead. “Hungry?”

Rey grinned, and her stomach grumbled at the thought of food. “You know me, I can always eat.” She shrugged. “And I may as well enjoy it now, before I start having an aversion to certain smells and tastes.”

Hand in hand, they walked out of the fresher and towards the kitchen, together.

**

Leia Organa rubbed her temple, wondering how many times she'd tried to read this student's paper on problems in the Old Republic. She'd read so many of them in the past two hours, they were all starting to run together. There had also been a nagging feeling in her mind for the better part of the week; it'd been two months since she'd heard from Luke, asking if she'd seen Rey Kenobi. She didn't bother telling her brother that she knew she was with Ben on Coruscant. He'd told her about the girl's visit the day after she arrived. She figured that Rey had gone back shortly thereafter.

Her private holopad pinged, indicating she had a new message. “Please, don't be from Han, saying he's not coming home...” She picked it up and smiled at the address – it was from her son. “Wonder if he's having the same student issues I am.” She tapped the subject line and the letter expanded.

_Mom -_

_Don't get angry, okay?_

_Rey and I eloped to Canto Bight three days ago, and I wanted to tell you before we stopped by Naboo on our way home to Coruscant._

“Well, that's going to call for a little celebration at least.” She chuckled and then nearly dropped the holopad when she read the next line.

_You're going to be a grandmother._

_Congratulations._

_Will share details when we get there._

_Please don't be angry with me. Well, you can get angry with me, but please, don't get mad at Rey. Stress is bad for her and the babies._

“Babies?” She hissed, standing and upending her chair. “Ben Chewbacca Skywalker Organa Solo, you can't just say that in a letter!” 

_We should be on Naboo tomorrow morning._

_Love,_

_Ben_

“Mistress Leia, are you all right?” Threepio's voice brought her back to reality. “Mistress Leia?”

“I'm fine, Threepio.” She set the pad down and picked up her chair. “Ben and Rey are coming to visit, would you inform the other droids that the guest room needs to be cleaned by tomorrow afternoon?”

“Of course, Mistress Leia.” The droid shuffled out of her office and she picked up her work holopad, giving the document within a scant look. 

“Well, I'm not going to get that done any time soon.” She shut the pad down and picked up her personal one again. “You spring this on me out of the blue young man, so I'm going to be the one to give your father the happy news.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the babies are non-identical girls. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are love!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr @soldierofhalla17


End file.
